Pocket dividers or folders may be used to store various items such as loose papers, writing utensils, or the like. In many cases, the shape and configuration of the pocket divider may limit its storage capacity. The storage capacity can be particularly limited when the pocket of the pocket divider is bound on various sides, or is bound into a component such as a notebook.